anywhere
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Hermione Granger is his student—and it should have remained that way. He was willing to keep it that way. But she had to get her hands on a time turner and go back to when he was a student himself. HG/SS Song: Anywhere, by Evanescence Warning: AU


_**ANYWHERE**_

_**Hermione Granger is his student—and it should have remained that way. He was willing to keep it that way. But she had to get her hands on a time turner and go back to when he was a student himself. HG/SS Song: Anywhere, by Evanescence Warning: AU**_

~1991~

I glanced at her briefly when she came to be sorted. I already knew where she'd be placed, but I still watched her sorting.

I wondered if that puny little know it all really was the girl I had, at one time, loved.

Yes. Loved. It was almost…sickening. She was so young and I was old enough to be her father! Even though I knew I could not allow myself to look upon her, I wasn't altogether sure what I was going to do about my gut twisting as I watched her, in class, outside, whenever.

No. I did not stalk her. All these encounters happened by chance. She would glance at me fearfully and I'd glower (painfully, but still—I glowered).

Imagine my horror when I found her in a bathroom with two boys who had just taken down a full grown troll.

I worried about her friendship with Potter and Weasley, but I did what I could to hide it.

~1992~

I always went to her when she was in the hospital wing—one of the victims of Slytherin's Monster. I made the potion at first out of obligation to the school.

Now that she was among the victims, I looked for the ingredients and waited for the mandrakes to reach maturity because I wanted—I needed—to make that potion, even if it was just to save her.

~1993~

It pained me to say it, but hopefully, it would finally end my desire for the girl.

Sadly it didn't…

I was beyond furious when I found that she had gone after Black. And it was a full moon—Lupin didn't take the potion.

Stupid girl! What was she thinking!? I swear, if Potter doesn't kill me, Hermione will!

~1973~

A girl ran by me, head bowed, face hidden.

I looked back at her, wondering who she was. I didn't recognize her, so I, naturally, was curious.

"Excuse me?" I said. She stopped and turned to me, her eyes wide as doe eyes. "Are you alright?" I cursed myself for hanging around Lily so often—I was getting soft. And a Slytherin being soft on a Gryffendor (the color of her scarf and tie made that much clear) was simply unheard of.

"Um…yes…I'm fine. I'm in a hurry, so…" she was backing away as she spoke. She turned on her heel and strode away quickly.

I shrugged and went back down my own path…

The next day, Lily and the girl arrived at the library. I didn't notice them because I was busy marking up my text book with notes and annotations.

"Sev, I'd like to introduce you to Hermione," Lily said. I looked up at the girl and smirked. She nodded her head at me without a smile. "Well, I've got to go," Lily said, giggling.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Slug Club," she said innocently, smiling.

I groaned inwardly. I've no idea what Lily was up to—the Slug Club wasn't even on Thursdays. Hermione sat down stiffly and pulled out her own books.

We worked together like this before. Every so often, I'd look at her. She'd catch me staring and I'd avert my gaze back to the book. Then I'd feel her staring at me and I'd meet her gaze, and she'd look down at her book.

"Okay," I snapped, getting fed up. She tensed. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot," I handed my hand to her. "Severus Snape."

She grasped my hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Are you a new student? I've never seen you around before?"

"Um…you could say that," she said looking around nervously.

"What are you scared of?"

"Nothing," she snapped. "Absolutely nothing." She stood and packed her things. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I…I have to go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, rushing out of the library. I watched her go, embarrassment running through me—enraging me.

I may be a tad…strange, but good Merlin's beard! I'm not a parasite or a vampire! Okay—maybe I did have vampire blood, I did have an odd liking for the sight of it.

But that's beside the point! Who was this girl? Why was she nervous around me? Am I really that intimidating?

I couldn't pull myself out of my frustration, so I packed my own things up and went to the common room.

I got an owl while setting my things in my room from Lily.

_Dear Sev, _

_What happened? Hermione came back asking me to stay with her. She said she couldn't tell me why, but she's scared of you for some reason. What did you do to the poor girl?_

_Love always! _

_Lily_

I frowned and felt my teeth grind together. My hands were shaking. Why the hell was some girl I don't even know, who Lily herself tried to set me up with, scared of me?

I didn't do anything to her and I made sure I told Lily that in my reply and sent the owl back hastily.

Lily sent another letter quickly, telling me that she poked Hermione for more information, but the girl was tight lipped.

I'd have to ask her myself then, I decided. So, before potions the next morning, I met with Lily and Hermione and glanced at the girl—who wouldn't even look at me!

"So," I said, "what about me scares you?"

Hermione looked up, her eyes wider than a doe's caught in headlight. "I…I…" she stuttered. "I can't tell you," she finally managed. "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"What?" I snapped. "Do I remind you of your ex or something?"

She glared at me—well it was a change even if for the worse. "I've never had a boyfriend."

"Then what!" I shouted.

"You're my teacher!" she shouted back. Just as the words left her mouth, she clapped her hands over her mouth and shook her head. She ran away, leaving me and Lily to wallow in shock.

"Did she just say that you're her…"

"That's not even possible!" I snapped. "I'm still a student!"

"But…it does make sense…"

"What?"

"She's always looking at a little pendant around her neck when she thinks no one is looking. She gets nervous around some of the teachers too and is always quiet in class. She never speaks up either."

"So?"

"Sev, what if that pendant is a time turner?"

I thought about it. "Then how far from the future is she?"

Lily shrugged. "I'll see if I can find out." Lily and I entered the classroom…

After school ended, I went to the library. Hermione was there, looking for books. I cautiously approached her and looked at what she had in her hand. Most of them looked like books on time travel. I began to think that Lily might be right.

"Are you doing a report on time travel?" I asked. She jumped and dropped the books.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've just as much a right to be here as you do," I snapped. "You said I'm a teacher where you are, right?"

She averted her gaze again. "Fine. Yes, you are." She looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Severus, don't tell anyone that I'm not supposed to be here. Professor Dumbledore's looking for a way to send me back, but…"

"What?"

She led me to a secluded corner of the library. "I can't believe I'm actually telling you this, but here goes: I'm from twenty years in the future when you are Potions Master. It's my third year and I had decided to take as many classes as I could—so I signed up for everything on the electives list. So I could get to all of my classes, Professor McGonagall convinced the ministry to allow me to have a time turner. There had been no accidents all year concerning the time turner, so I was very proud of myself for that and was a tad off guard at the end of the year," she took a deep breath. "I was reading some books in the library and, apparently, I was fiddling with the time turner which I usually didn't play with or have on when I study. The next thing I know, I'm here in your third year—Please, Severus, keep this secret."

I promised to do so. I couldn't help it, it was the same doe like eyes, I guess, that got me to promise. It was really strange actually. At first, those eyes would stare at me as though I was something to be avoided and when I promised, they were relieved, even happy.

Hermione was actually really cute, I noticed as she walked out of the library, the books on time travel in her hand.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me? _

I hit my head with a hard cover text book. "Ouch," I muttered, feeling dizzy. I glanced at Lily who gave me a look that asked me if I was delirious.

Hermione, to my chagrin, was talking to Sirius Black. She shrugged at something he said and strode away towards me and Lily.

"So," Lily asked, beaming. "What's Sirius' profession?"

"I may have let slip about Severus," Hermione said, "but that's all I'm letting slip, sorry Lily, you'll just have to wait and see."

Lily pouted and I hid my face in the book I used to hit myself with. I didn't want Hermione to know I was jealous because she was talking to one of my enemies.

It was just a crush, I kept telling myself. She's my student in the future, so what's the point of me getting involved with her?

"What are you reading?"

"Er," I looked at the title. It was my divination text book. Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I dropped out of Divination ages ago! It's entirely rubbish!"

"Well," Lily said, "I guess you know what you want to excel in by taking so many classes…"

"Yes, that's true," Hermione agreed, smiling. Why did my heart jump when she smiled? "What do you think of the class, Severus?"

"Not entirely sure yet," I said. It was true; I had no idea what to think of Divination, so I stuck with it all year trying to see whether or not it was worth my time. Neither I nor Hermione noticed Lily walk away as we talked.

Once we did, we laughed.

"Severus, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Hermione asked. "I know you're really good at Potions and Defense, so I was wondering if you'd like to discuss the project we have for Defense class."

Just discussing homework? I shrugged. "Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"Three broomsticks at lunch time," Hermione said.

"See you then." We went our separate ways.

And as I walked away, I realized what had just happened.

"Did she just…ask me out?"

_Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free? _

Hermione had gotten over her fear of me—I wondered what kind of teacher I must be—over the days before the planned Hogsmeade weekend.

We talked about the assignment at first, but it turned to other matters.

After a while, I paid for lunch—it was the gentlemanly thing to do, even if Hermione protested at first. We were going to go to Honeydukes for sugar-quills (I had a habit of sucking on my quills, so sugar-quills really caught my fancy…I'll admit, I'm a nerd), but we ended up having to rush out of the shop so we could get back to the school before curfew.

She was laughing for a while, a bright smile on her face, but as we returned, she became sober—forlorn.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Professor Dumbledore found a way to send me back. I'm leaving tomorrow for my own time."

"Oh," was all I could say. We walked up the hill in silence. What could I say? I knew I would see her again—but how long would I have to wait? At most, twenty years.

Finally, I came up with something to say. If she was going to leave tomorrow, then this was my only chance.

I took her hand and led her away from the school, towards a tree that would shade us from prying eyes. "Hermione," I began. "If you're leaving tomorrow, then I'll tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

I gathered my courage. "I love you."

_I can't keep pretending that I don't really know you and at sweet night, you are my own…_

She bit her lip. "You do?"

"I do."

I expected her to run away, yell at me—hit me even. I did not expect her to hug me. Or kiss me for that matter. When we broke apart, she was beaming. "I love you, too. I always have."

"What?"

"I'm your student, remember? I've always been trying to impress you—be your favorite student even though I'm in Gryffendor. I was really hurt when you called me a know-it-all in front of the entire class."

"Why would I…"I stopped. I didn't have to finish the question.

Even after twenty years, I'd still love her.

_Take my hand—we're leaving here tonight…there's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down. So by the morning light, we'll be halfway to anywhere where love is more than just your name._

~1994~

"No," I said shortly. Hermione frowned. "Absolutely out of the question."

"But why?"

"Ms. Granger," I snapped. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me fired."

"So you won't go to the Yule Ball with me because you'll risk losing your job?" she shouted. "You're just so…so…"

"Hermione," I said in a softer tone. "I do want to go with you—but we agreed to keep it secret. If I was to go with you to a ball when you're not even legally an adult…there's much more at stake than just my job. You're reputation will be in jeopardy. At least _act _like a normal teenage girl."

"I'm not a normal teenager," she snapped. "My best friend is the Boy-Who-Lived. How does that make me normal? I only want to go with you."

"It's not as though I won't be there," I muttered, rubbing my forehead. "Alright. Go with whoever asks you first. When the dance ends and the room clears, I'll dance with you. Deal?"

This seemed to be enough to satisfy her. She kissed me and left.

_I have dreamed of a place for you and I. No one knows who we are there. _

~1995~

I was both proud and angry with Hermione. The risks to what she and Potter were doing—to themselves and the rest of the students who joined them—was far too great.

Of course, I thought it was a brilliant idea to start a Defense Club.

Only between her and I did I throw in some ideas of what they could learn. I kept worse things secret. An illegal club wasn't that big of a deal.

I only worried of the consequences of them participating. I saw the scars on Potter's hand from his detention with Umbridge.

Those quills she had—if ever Hermione was caught…

My teeth ground in agitation at the thought of those quills being forced into her hand.

If ever Hermione was caught, I decided, and forced to sit in one of Umbridge's detentions I would make that insufferable woman wish she never even came to Hogwarts, Ministry's orders or not!

_All I want is to give my life fully to you. I've dreamt so long—I cannot dream anymore! _

~1996~

"I'm sorry about Harry," she said after the welcoming feast. "I know you've waited so long to become a Defense teacher. But…"

"It's fine."

"No it's not!"

"Hermione, I understand what Potter's getting at. I've never liked his father, and no matter how much I don't like his father, I've treated him like crap. I understand that Potter isn't glad that I'm his Defense teacher. Besides," I smirked at her. "I have too much fun messing with him."

"You're impossible," she snapped, sitting on one of the desks.

_Let's run away! I'll take you there!_

"Maybe so," I agreed. "There's going to be an early Hogsmeade Weekend in three weeks."

"I thought you didn't want to avoid public attention," she said.

"The Headmaster found out—and told me not to worry about appearances."

"Shouldn't you though? With Vol—the Dark Lord on the prowl?"

I held up a potion. "I'll be disguised as a student."

Hermione blinked. "Polyjuice?"

"No. This little thing will turn me back into a teenager for twenty four hours."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Alright. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks.

_We're leaving here tonight…there's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down. So by the morning light, we'll be halfway to anywhere where no one needs a reason._

I sat at the table in the shadows where Hermione and I usually met on Hogsmeade Weekends. I saw her come in from the cold, wrapped in a warm cloak and hat.

Her cheeks were pink from the cold—yes, it was surprisingly cold out today. And extremely wet. I had long warmed up simply by waiting for her at our table.

"I'm sorry it took so long," she said, sitting down, trying to smooth down her damp hair. "I ditched Ron and Harry at Honeydukes, so…"

"Understandable," I said. "Did they see you leave?"

"No—I made sure of that. For all they know, I might have run into Ginny and ran off to shop with her." I took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. I pressed a small box against her palm.

_Forget this life. Come with me. Don't look back—you're safe now. _

She looked at it, then at me. She opened it and her doe eyes widened. "Severus, this is…"

"Alright, I wasn't sure where to take you, and it's dangerous enough to stray too far away from the school. Also, there isn't any place that'd be suitable in the Wizard World."

"What are you getting on about?"

_Unlock your heart. Drop your guard. No one's left to stop you!_

"Marry me," I said. "I know that I should have taken you somewhere more…romantic, but where else could I take you? The Room of Requirement is always in use for some reason and I can't take you off grounds."

"Shut up," Hermione muttered, pressing a finger to my lips. "Of course I'll marry you."

"After," I said, taking her hand, "You graduate."

Hermione frowned, but agreed.

_Forget this life. Come with me. Don't look back—you're safe now. _

~1997~

I waited for her to return. Occasionally, I'd go see her and ask her how she was holding on. For a long time, she was angry with me.

I couldn't tell her why I killed Dumbledore—I could never tell anyone that the old coot had instructed me to do so for Potter's betterment.

It was the whole…kill the mentor sort of thing. Besides, Albus had been suffering from illness and his hand as well.

The only question I ever had was why it had to be me. Even after all that time, why in Merlin's name it had be me and not Minerva…

_Unlock your heart. Drop your guard. No one's left to stop you now!_

I shouldn't move, I know, but after Voldemort left the room, I pulled out a small bazoar pill—I always had a stash just in case someone was poisoned in class. I forced myself to swallow it and lay back down, breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes, listening to the battle.

Someone came in and shook me. I opened my eyes grudgingly and glanced at Hermione.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me that Dumbledore asked you to kill him?" she sobbed.

"As though that would go well," I muttered, forcing myself up. "Yes, Minister, it wasn't murder, it was assisted suicide. There's a difference," I said sarcastically, stroking her head. I took her hand, expecting the ring to have been thrown out.

_We're leaving here tonight!_

"You kept it," I said, examining the ring.

"I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it," she muttered, her head still buried into my chest. "I said such terrible things! Severus, I'm so sorry."

I kissed the top of her head. I had long forgiven her. I knew why she said what she did. "We have to go," I said, trying to stand.

I was still weak from the poison.

"Don't strain yourself," Hermione muttered. "Come on, where do you want to go?"

"I've enough strength to get us there, Hermione," I growled, keeping a tight hold on her hand.

_There's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down. _

I apparated us to my own house. "We'll stay here until I feel stronger," I told her. "After that, we'll leave."

"Leave?"

"Just the two of us," I promised. Hermione smiled and I limped to my room.

_So by the morning light…_

I felt her presence long before she entered the room. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my chest. I petted her head tenderly, playing with her locks.

"I love you," she mumbled. "I can't help loving you."

"I know the feeling," I answered. "No matter what happens, I'll always be yours."

_We'll be halfway to anywhere where love is more than just your name!_


End file.
